


Bloodline Trance: Levi x Reader x Petra

by DFP1991



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:49:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4168257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DFP1991/pseuds/DFP1991
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A forbidden romance between a brother and his obsession with his young sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A/N: Contains grammatical errors that I would eventually fix. Anti-Petra series, for those who love Petra, but hate she is always the antagonist and mistreated in fanfic then please leave. I do request on both Wattpad and DeviantART so this one piece came from a request by a local reader of mine.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Message From: Levi Ackerman_  
To: Me  
14:49pm/ [Choose Date]  
Message: Where are you? 

_Message From: Me_  
To: Levi Ackerman  
14:49pm/ [Choose Date]  
Message: I'm leaving work, getting ready to take the train. 

_**Ring~! Ring~!**_  
I grunted, seeing the picture of my older brother and his fiancé, Petra Ral, flashing on my phone.  
"H-hello?!"

|"What do you mean you are taking the train?!"| I heard my older brother, Levi, cry out on the other end.

I stood on the platform in my work clothes awaiting for the next train to take me from the town of Shiganshina, to the next city, Rose, where I currently live with older brother Levi and his soon-to-be wife, Petra Ral, daughter of a rather famous oil tycoon.

| "Where are you exactly?" | Levi spoke on the other side of the phone in a cold stern tone, | "And don't lie to me. I already have to hear continuous little white lies from Petra." |

"I'm on the B-220 train station. Just two blocks east of my work building. Eh, big brother, you are not picking me up are you?" I didn't hear the exact answer right away from my older brother.

| "Probably." | Levi simply replies.

"Levi, I'm grow up enough to take the train on my own. You don't have to worry about me, you should only worry about is Petra and your upcoming wedding." Levi was silent on the other end for quite sometime making me a little worried if he even heard me, "L-Levi? B-big brother?"

| "Just stay there. I'm coming right now." |

"But--"  
I heard a simple click, pulling the phone away from my ear starring at my touch screen phone, watching as the engagement picture of my brother and his fiancé's picture disappear, placing me back on my phone's home screen.  
I groaned, shutting my phone off I placed it back into my front pocket of my jean pants. I leaned forward placing my head upon my hands that were being supported by my knees.  
It would take Levi forever to get here with all that traffic going on outside. I kind of understand why Levi acts the same way he does, that loud cracking sound of the gun going off. A limp body falling back unto the train platform....

"Mommy!" A young boy cries. His young sister standing to the side screaming rather loudly as tears fell down her youthful face.  
"MOMMY!!" She cries, watching blood was seeping out of the grown woman's forehead, her son shaking her trying to make her move.

HONK~!  
I gasped turning my gaze back staring down at the dark concrete road to a rather expensive automobile. It was my big brother's car, I sat up grabbing my purse and rushing across the platform down the stairs.  
My high heels clicking across the cemented ground as I rushed to the car, opening the passenger side door and climbing in, "What is wrong with you?" I heard my older brother's voice cry out to me in a irritable tone.  
I rolled my eyes and stared out the closed door window, Levi rests his arm over the steering wheel, peeking over to me, "Look at me you damn brat!"  
I sniffed and turned to him, my eyes were moistened by the current atmosphere in the car now, Levi held onto my chin with his hand, "How many times did I tell you if you don't have the money to pay for the taxi then call me? Don't go on the train."  
I sniffed and smacked his hand away, "You are not my father, Levi."  
Levi ticked his tongue, he hated when I call him by his name. I usually say it whenever I am upset, "I might not be your father, but I am your older brother and I will be damn if something dreadul happens to you."  
"Well, you have to stop being so paranoid with me eventually once you marry Petra and become a father to her children." I argued back, "I won't be around forever I might get married as well you know and have kids of my own. We would be like that those one families that barely see one another, the only way we could get together is if we do a family reunion ever decade you know."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Levi sat in the driver side for quite sometime listening carefully for what his younger sister had to say. His heart was rather heavy with the fact that he is loosing his only inamorata to his fiancé, to this wedding that is to take place in a couple months. Ever since our mother, Kuchel Ackerman, died over fifteen years ago, killed right in front of both him and his younger sister at a train station going home; Levi devoted himself to his sister and to his sister only. He practically sacrificed his entire youth to give her the life she wanted; he practically spoiled her just so she could be with him always and now that they are both grown adults in both mid and late 20s Levi is actually going to loose his sister for good.  
It is hard breaking just thinking about it, the smiles she gave him that made his heart skip a beat. The laughter that sounds like music to Levi's ears.  
She was there to take care of him when he was sick and to ease his stress after either a long day at work, or dealing with his upcoming wedding. She even protected the servants that did a poor job cleaning his large penthouse. His sister even shared her bed with Levi whenever Petra kicks him out of their room after a intense argument.  
Petra wasn't much of a cook and with the tenth chef leaving earlier this week for flirting around with Levi's younger sister, and his fiancé (however, Levi is most upset that the bastard was touching his sister, softly caressing her skin and feeding her food right from his fingers) so his beloved younger sister had to do all the cooking both for breakfast, lunch, and dinner.  
Levi could come up with a list of things for his sister....

She acted more like a wife to Levi, then his own fiancé, Petra. She did everything for him just in return for sacrificing his own youth just to take care of her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The rest of the afternoon was completely awkward. Usually I would be talking to my older brother, but he seemed rather upset about what I had to say so he stayed silent while his ginger haired fiancé and I talked about the wedding.  
"Why Levi?!" Petra's voice could be heard through my closed door. I laid in silence just listening to the both of them arguing, "We have been engage for five years, Levi. If you keep expanding the wedding date even further I don't know if I could be with you any longer."  
"Petra not now, its been a intense day and besides my brat of a sister is sleeping."  
"Your sister," I heard Petra respond to me, Levi just had to bring me up, "Its always about your sister with you! [Name] did this for me, and [Name] did that for me! I am your fiancé, the mother of your future children. Not your...sister/bride! I am responsible for taking care of you not her!"  
"Don't!" Levi snarled at her, "Get her involved in this. Maybe if you could learn something from her then I would consider devoting my thoughts to you instead of her!"

Levi sighs trying to call himself down. All of this yelling could eventually awaken her. The ginger haired woman came around the bed to her future husband, holding unto his smooth non-blemished face, the young man's eyes stared down at his beautiful bride, she looks so heartbroken as he stared down at her, even a little jealous.  
"No matter how much the past has hurt you, Levi. You can't keep protecting your sister, she is a grown woman, she should have been married by now and started a family with her rightful husband. What would you do if she decided to just disappear one day, leave everything behind and just found refuge somewhere else because she couldn't take your little overprotective attitude?"  
Levi stood in silence, with the memories of his sister's word and that of his fiance's mixing within his own head, Levi is growing even more depress and his facial features softened.

Was there even a way to keep his dear young sibling in his everyday life?  
As Levi laid in bed staring at his ceiling, Petra has long been asleep with her back facing her own fiancé.  
Levi held unto his breath, pulling his blankets off of him as he sat up and climbed out of bed, the young man quickly snuck out of his bedroom and up the hallway a couple doors down where he stood in front of his blood relative's closed door.  
The door knob turned and Levi comes peeking inside, the moonlight snuck in through the crack of his young sibling's closed curtain showing him the way to my bed. He slowly creeps in closing the door and locking it behind him. The young man crept over to my king size bed, hearing the sound of my heavy breathing made his knees tremble, stopping near my bed Levi saw my sleeping body facing towards his body.  
Leaning down Levi softly caressed the side of my face with the tip of his fingers, the soft texture of my skin reminded him of a feather. Levi picked a long strand of my hair, he leans down to take a good smell of it...

The smell of roses filled his nostrils, it brought him back to the Ackerman estate when he was a young man. He left the mansion because of his sister, the young maiden wanted to venture out of the household, but her brother forbid her to unless she brought him with her.  
Levi couls imagine his little sister dawning a big white hat, a long spaghetti strap white gown with frills hanging over her voluptuous breast, her cleavage showing in the summer sun--  
"Hmm! Hn!" Levi grunts feeling his long  pajamas pants tighten. Reaching down, Levi grabbed hold of his harden organ. He stares back at me, his heart beating profusely against his chest.

Yes.  
Yes, this is real. Levi couldn't deny it. It is a forbidden feeling, the young woman who he grown up and protected is the only person that has kept him alive and sane all these years.  
"[Name]." Levi murmured to himself, the name even made feel more aroused.  
Levi won't deny it, he loves his younger sister.  
In not a loving brother and sister way.

__

He...  
    Absolutely...  
                       Is...  
                     Smitten...  
                               With...  
                                    Her.


	2. Bloodline Trance: Levi x Reader x Petra

A/N: Contains grammatical errors that I would eventually fix. Anti-Petra series, for those who love Petra, but hate she is always the antagonist and mistreated in fanfic then please leave.  
Consist of incest and sexual behavior. Don't like don't read.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Petra Ral, the only daughter of a oil tycoon. Raised to be a free independent woman; I don't like her. Well...I kind of do because she is my big brother's fiancé, and would be the mother of my nieces and nephews, but she was able to live a life that I couldn't.  
She was free to go places without her papa shedding a single worry about her. Having him constantly calling and messaging her every five seconds was not part of her growing up. It upsets me seeing how she comes and goes out of the penthouse without dragging Levi with her all the time.  
I love my brother, but I just simply wish he would focus all of his attention to his fiancé and not the young woman who he calls his 'sister'. I am not his wife, nor his lover of sorts, I am his sister, and I need a life too. I want to taste the freedom Petra has without my brother worrying.  
As the days grew close to my brother's scheduled wedding I felt even more excited then ever because I am one step closer to my very own freedom. I had drawn up the conclusion of how I could escape; yes, I will do it while Levi is on his honeymoon with Petra, I could just simply move out and allow him and his wife the space that they rightfully deserve....

The slushy sound of the water as I rested in the jacuzzi size tub filled the large bathroom with noise as I played with the soap suds. I can't believe that I missed my alarm clock, and I found my brother sleeping next to me for the twentieth time this month, I held him responsible for calling me out of work for a week, or I was 'liberated' from my job as what my boss--at my brother's sister company--has explained to me early this morning.  
*knock* *knock*  
"Y-yes?" I nervously called out, quickly leaning over to the side of the tub I snatched my towel, wrapping it around me as I sat at the edge of the tub. The door open revealing my older brother, he stares and sees me sitting at the edge of the tub holding my towel around my naked form.  
Lately my brother has been acting rather strange towards me, it is rather difficult to explain it, but all I could say is that he has been giving this odd look that he wants something from me, but I do not know what it is and it concerns me. He sacrificed his life for me and all I can do is give him what he wants in return.  
"Hmm, I was concerned that you left the penthouse without my approval." Levi says, walking in closing the door and locking it. I stared away feeling rather nervous, lately my heart has been beating rather strangely; like it is going beating a thousand times per second.  
I must say that I have found my brother to be a rather charming man, and that Petra is a lucky woman to be engaged to my brother, but I would rather be someone who isn't obsessed with their blood relative.  
"Sister." Levi calls up to me, I turned and stared up at Levi, "I hope you don't mind me joining you? It has been quite a long time since you and I took a bath together."  
"N-no I-I don't mind."  
Levi leans down, my body jolted as I felt his moist lips touching the corner of mine, he pulls away holding my chin up to his gorgeous seductive face.  
As I turned away I could hear Levi remove his clothing, the sound of his belt jingling as he unbuckled it, the sound of his zipper as he unzips his pants.  
**I could see Levi climbing into the tub, my caught something out of the ordinary, he flashed himself at me not giving me a damn if I saw it or not. I held my breath and simply turned away out of being ashamed, it is not right for siblings to see one another's junk even if they are adults in my point of view.  
** "[Name]?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Let me see it." Levi said to me.  
My body shivered as I held my body tighter to me, his presence is starting to become uncomfortable for me, "See...what?"  
"Tch! You know what I want to see! I want to see if your hymen is still intact. So let me see."  
I groaned, "I-I don't know if I can. No, I can't, it is wrong, you are my brother I just can't show you areas that your wife is only allowed to show you! What is wrong with you?"  
Levi could tell I was upset and violated by his comment, but he was the type to careless about what people want, "If you don't show me then I have no choice but to tie you up and see it for myself! Now show me, that is an order!"  
I whimpered, slowly turning to my head to my very own brother, I turned my gazed down to my legs, hesitant at first.  
I can't believe I am doing this, I thought to myself.  
"Come on, brat." My brother interrupted my thoughts, "I don't have all day, those fucking pests that you call servants would be coming here any minute now."  
I was on the verge of tears, I stared down at my lap and lifted up my right leg placing my wet bare foot on the ledge.  
Levi stared down at it, he was quick to reach his hands over and separate my untouched groin apart, never in his life did he see anything like it. It is so beautiful, unlike any woman he ever bedded.  
"Alright," Levi calmly says, "Close your legs and join your brother."  
"Y-yes." Levi released my untouched 25 year old groin and sat back, I held my hair up as I unwrapped my towel from off of my naked body.  
"Beautiful." Levi says as he looks at my slim naked body, I crawled right back inside, my back resting against the cold tub as I stared at my brother.  
Levi comes closer to me, pulling my legs apart, I gasped, whimpering as I stared at him, his beautiful toned body made me weak to my bones, I couldn't move. Levi held a leg up with an arm, using the other hand to touch my face, "You are such a pleasant being to look at, [Name]. You make my knees tremble, and my heart quake to an unhealthy speed."  
He moves closer, gasping, I felt something touching my untouched flower, "Gah-uh! Levi, please!"  
I saw this dark aura around him, no this can't be happening, "B-broth--"  
"Shh!" Levi pressed his index against my lips, "It is alright, [Name]. It's..."  
Levi thrust his hips close to mine, there was this sharp pain that causing my pelvis to tighten up and sharp cramps to travel through my body. This hard object that just broke through my virgin walls and spread apart my inner womanhood walls....  
"GYAAAHHHHH!!!!" I screamed my lungs out, "GET IT OUT!!! GET IT OOOOUUUTTTT!!!"  
The water slushing around as I swayed from side to side trying to push my brother out of me. This wasn't how I wanted to loose my virginity, I wanted to wait until my wedding night.  
Levi grunts lifting up my other leg over his elbow, he lifted up, cradling me by my behind. Hot tears falling down my face as I intertwin my fingers behind my brother's neck, my teeth clinched ever so tightly together.  
"It's alright, [Name]. The pain would subside eventually, then you would never want to leave my side, ever."  
Levi began to thrust his hips up, I grunted my eyes widen even more as I felt his hard member slowly sliding out of me and all the way back in.  
"Gck!" I grunted, I can't breath it hurts so bad, I wasn't prepared for this.  
"Not to tight, kiddo!" Levi groans as he shifted his legs up and down, he could see that I was still hurting, it was his fault that he was causing me such pain, and it hurt him more then hurting Petra's feelings, but he cannot stop and will not stop. "I'm going faster."  
He grunts and his movements did increase, a slight squeaking sound escaped from my lips, "Gyah!...Ah...Uh..Augh!" I cried out in pain, he is in so deep he is actually touching my cervix with the tip of his hard rod.  
The wet sound of skin echoed through the entire bathroom, mixing with that of my brother's slight moans. I hung my head back staring at the bathroom upside down, up and down as I moved up and down.  
"Sister!" Levi grunts, "Stay with me! St-stay! With! Me!" Levi's words became more labor intense as his movements became more fast, it felt good being inside of his sister. He always imagined how it would be to feel his me, to make love to his own sister.  
"Le...VI!" I groaned out at him.  
"Does it feel good? Does it?" Levi's started to sound demanding, "Say it! Say I feel good and you don't want to leave me!"  
I hung my head back to him, my mouth hung open, "Guh!...N-no! This is...a disgrace! You are...my brother! You are...going to be....married! Gyah-ah!"  
Levi chuckled feeling his loin becoming moist from his sister's wet tight walls. Levi sbarls and rocks his hips back and forth tighter, I screamed, "No! Pull out! Pull it!"  
"Not until you I hear you scream for my name and say you are enjoying this."  
"Please, Levi..." I gasped, remembering all the things he had done for me. He protected me through the years from school bullies, when I was sick he stayed up all night with me, and he even got sick himself. He allowed me to crawl into bed with him after mama died or when it was thundering outside. He sacrificed his youth just to give me things....  
"Ah!" I cried out, "Le-e-evi! I'm sor...ry!"  
"Hm?" He stops thrusting inside me.  
"Don't stop, Levi!" I begged, "You deserve me and my body! For everything you had done for me through the years, you deserve this moment!"  
Levi stared me rather shock, it felt right to hear those words coming out of my mouth. That I am all his and he could do whatever he wanted with me as in return for always being there for me through the years.  
"Then, should we continue this in your room?" Levi simply responded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Creak* *Creak*  
"Ah...Ah!"  
*Creak* *Creak*  
"Ah...Uh!"  
*Creak* *Creak*  
"Mmm...Ah!"  
Krista Lenz could hear the sound of my bed creaking and moans coming from my room from two unknown people.  
The door was open a crack allowing her to peek in, the bare back of a long hair brunette was pouncing on top of a mysterious man. Her hair swung to one side as her knees were bent up as she moved up and down, the man's legs rested far apart from one another and his pelvis moves up and down.  
"Oh god!" The familiar voice growls, "That feels good!"  
Krista gasps, "Miss [Name]?" Whispers to herself.  
"Come here." The familiar voice of her boss softly calls out, Krista watches as the young woman leans over, the sound of wet pecking noises filled the room as both brother and sister were kissing one another, "Hnn...Mmm...Aah!"  
"Uh!" The sound of one final grunt escaped from the mouths of Krista's two boss', she can't believe what she had just witness. It is revolting to see this, either then Petra, Krista looked up to the other lady Ackerman.  
Whimpering Krista pulls away and slowly makes her way out, opening the door and closing it.

Levi groans in such seductive way, his lips pressed against my temple, my cheek, his fingers tangled underneath my hair and into my scalp.  
I pulled away, starring down at my brother's onyx colored eyes, I reached a hand over brushing a strand of his hair out of his face. He stared up at me, leaning his head up pressing his lips against mine before staring up at me.  
"Stay with me, [Name]." Levi softly says.  
I smiled happily at him, "I haven't left you yet, brother, but no matter what happens to me. I will always be with you."  
"Promise me, my sister. Promise me you will bare me my kids, and I will promise that I will always stay faithful towards you."  
I risen up pressing my hands on both sides of his head upon my mattress, "What about Petra?"  
Grunting, Levi rising up holding his body up supporting his body up by his arms, be completely forgotten about her.


	3. Bloodline Trance: Levi x Reader x Petra

A/N: Contains sexual content, incest, and foul language. As well as grammatical errors that I will eventually fix. An anti-Petra Ral series. Enjoy!

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was early morning as I sat in silence upon the living room sofa going through some wedding magazines when Petra dropped her purse upon the chair next to me.  
Dressed in these scandalous female office clothes, I feel pity for her even though she is engaged to my older brother. Ever since Levi forced himself upon me two weeks ago we hadn't really touched one another since then, I mean behind close doors their has been lots of kissing and groping, but we haven't gone to third base since then.  
"Alright, I hope you don't mind me taking your brother out for lunch, and then having a little get together with my parents?" Petra kindly said.  
"I don't mind." I kindly said, turning my attention to the magazine. Petra turns to see me flipping through the pages looking at wedding gowns, my long dark flowing hair hung over one of my mature breast as I sat with my bended knees on the couch.

In Petra's point of view, she saw a beautiful single young female who could have had a family by now. This girl was the type of person who could make any female jealous, and yes, Petra felt envy for her sister in law.  
People did say that Levi is so dedicated to his sister that he should just marry her in a incestuous wedding. Petra thought it was a joke when she was first introduced to the man who owns the advertising corporation, her father would have co-ownership of eventually, but when they started to spend time together , Levi opening up more Petra realized that these comments she heard about Levi and his mad obsession for his younger sibling was in fact true. Levi spoke of his sister more and more, comparing her cooking the best unlike the cooks who made his food while he spent time with Petra at her parent's home and whenever they went out to dinner.  
Petra caught Levi starring at women of dark hair color, and long length. Out of jealousy she point out that the woman is rather attractive and that Levi should ask her out.  
"My sister's hair is much more glorious then on that wench." Levi said.  
While on the beach together, Petra caught Levi again starring at these brunettes and their slim body dressed in their tiny bikinis.  
"You seem rather aroused by these little sluts, why don't you ask them out for a drink and after that fuck their brains out."  
"Tch! Idiot, I'm just thinking to myself that my sisters body is more beautiful then these gold diggers."  
That caught Petra off guard, she was only a child so she wondered if this huge praise that Levi gave to his sister was simply common among siblings. She wanted to know, but she hesitated to even ask her friends or her family.  
It was one day during her break from work when she caught sight of a beautiful young woman three years younger then her dawning a knee high pin stripped skirt with a slit on the back, a long sleeve white blouse, leather belt that nearly covered her stomach, and black pumps. Her long dark locks simply trimmed and layered with beautiful handmade curls. She was happily following behind Levi while leaving a tea shop, while he held her hand with a cup of black tea in one hand with a slight smile on his face.  
Petra would never forget how jealous she felt knowing that his smile appeared more sincere when it came to his sister, unlike the ones he gave to Petra.  
Why couldn't Levi be more sincere to Petra?  
Why couldn't Levi smile for Petra without Levi came walking out from the bedroom dressed a dark colored suit, button up to nearly his chest, he brushed his fingers through his hair as he saw his fiance staring down at the woman who is not only his sister, but his actual one true love.  
"Oi, brat, we're off." Levi says, deep within he didn't want to go, he didn't want to leave his sister behind. He just didn't understand why he couldn't bring his lover with him to keep him company while meeting the man who will co-operate, the Ackerman family agency.  
Petra insist that Levi is growing to close to his sister, he is neglecting his duties as a husband to this attention whore and the plans of their upcoming wedding less then two months away.  
"Alright, you know what's needs to be done here, right?" Petra questions me, I raised an eyebrow to her out of frustration. How the hell do I know what happened to Krista, Ymir and Annie? They're probably worn out listening to Petra's every command and that is why they left and never came back.  
"Tch!" Levi turns to his future wife, "Leave the house as it is, [Name], as my future wife, you can teach this woman not to rely on others to do various errands for her."  
Petra flinched by her fiance's comment. Levi leans down pecking my forehead, like a father is to his precious child, "I will call and text you whenever I can."  
Petra's hands tightly grasp into a fist, why isn't he that affectionate to her? What does her future sister-in-law have that she lacked to be so loved by the man Petra dreamt to be with for the rest of her entire life?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hours went by, and the temptation not to clean the house increased by the hour. Boredom racked within me, I hate to say this, but I deeply miss my brother and I wish he was here with me. This idea about going within my brother's room popped within my head, I stood up and made my way down into his room, standing silently in front of the room that he shares with his fiancé.  
Opening the door I was greeted by the sunlight that shined within their giant master bedroom. I walked in and made my way to my brother's side, opening his nightstand I scoffed and saw a condom box resting near a photo of our mother and the two of us next to it. Levi did say I looked like mother and it must pain him to see me every single day as a constant reminder of the trauma that forever changed our lives.  
As I closed the drawer, I walked around to Petra's side and pulled out her dresser, I tilted my head to the side, as I saw a vibrator, this violet colored lube bottle that has yet to be open.  
Hmm, grape scented, it says, thinking to myself.  
I saw many other feminine and kinky things resting within. I closed her dresser and walked to their closet turning the light on, I scoffed. Near the end of the large closet was shelves, upon shelves of high heels and flat bottom shoes that belong to Petra. I walked over to her side and pulled some of her clothes one by one to the side seeing laundre with price tags still attached to them. I chuckled, it appears that she is too nervous to have my brother see her in them.  
Fixing her clothes perfectly back to where they hanging, and pulled out dresser after dresser more scandalous toys and whips, stockings. This girl might be innocent, but not that innocent. Nor am I, I went over to Levi's side pulling out dresser after dresser until I reached his boxer drawer, looking through it that I found a familiar pair of underwear hidden underneath.  
I knew I was missing the pair that I was wearing the first time Levi took my virginity. This pair is dirty, why is it in with his clean clothes? I began to be curious, what else does he have that belongs to me? Moving from dresser to dresser, I found nothing else, well so I thought until I caught sight of a plastic bag sticking out of his shirt drawer, pulling it out I saw round rings of my long dark locks, within the bag was dried up semen that he cleaned up out of me the first time.  
My brother is so obsessed with me it makes me both terrified and bashful. Placing the bag back where it belongs I closed the dresser, and closed the doors to their room and went back into the living room, the sound of my phone vibrating caught my attention. Picking up the phone that rested upon the arm rest of the couch, I caught sight of Levi's text:

_From: Levi  
To: Me  
16:27pm/ [Month/Date/Year]  
Message: I find myself rather irritable with this damn woman and her family. Petra is trying to set you up with this Oluo Bozard, but I simply decline this._

I know the man, he is the type of man who wants to be like my brother, he is more richer then my brother, but much more unattractive then my lover. I responded back saying that she should be engaged to him instead, wherever Petra is Oluo is surely there. Within seconds my brother responded back saying that he would find someway to come home, everyone at this get together are people Levi did not know including this man name Erwin Smith, Mike Zacharias, and this hyped up woman Hanji Zoe.

I laid quietly upon the sofa watching some boring reality television, when the clicking sound of the door unlocking caught my attention, I sat up quickly Levi appeared.  
"Brother."  
Closing the door, I sat up and walked over, Levi lifts me up, by instinct I wrapped my arms around his waist, I leaned down pressing my lips upon my brother. Moans and groans escaped from our attached lips, pulling away, our bodies became overheated and the atmosphere quickly changed....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Petra's face was burning red with anger as the cab pulled to the tall building she calls home. Levi simply left leaving the guest wondering where he has gone to, it made both Petra and her family infuriated that he would just abandon a very important party just for a measly wench.  
Once she sees Levi she will surely give him a piece of her mind, as well as his sister, Levi belongs to Petra and Petra only no one else. As the elevator door opens to the floor she lives on, the ginger haired female rushes down the hallway. Reaching into her purse, Petra takes out her key and unlocks the door, pushing it open....

Petra's jaw dropped and her eyes widen in what she is seeing. It can't be, she must be seeing things. Her heart was racing against her chest, here sitting upon the sofa naked was her future husband, straddling on top of him completely naked was his younger sister, her body pouncing as she thrust up and down upon him.  
Moaning every other second, his hands tightly grasping her waist. Petra feels rather ill, these two are siblings and they are in fact screwing one another.  
"L-Levi!" I moaned, I stopped pounding and began to grind back and forth, flipping my hair back as I held unto my brother's shoulders, Levi pulled me to him, our lips connected. Petra's mouth opened in horror as she watched this forbidden scene unfold between both brother and sister.  
"AHH-UH!!" Levi groans loudly, his semen explodes out of his sister. Petra gasp, feeling rather ill, the young woman slowly and quietly slipped away, closing the door behind her.  
Petra's vision became dizzy at what she had seen, her fiancé of five years, is having an affair with no one else other then his sister. His full blooded relative, the same being that grew and came out of the same womb as he did.

Petra's heart was beating with such anger and betrayal. Hatred towards the one disgusting wench that seduced her fiancé into not marrying Petra, the young ginger haired heiress won't give up her handsome husband to any woman even his sister if it is the last thing she'll do.  
Petra had to stay in the lobby for quite sometime, she had to think of a way to get rid of her future sister in law without infuriating Levi.  
Until one thought came to mind, yes, it would certainly work.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Levi hung his head back, he never felt so guilty in his life, "Tch! Damn it!"  
He held unto the back of Petra's head pushing her more down unto his throbbing rod, "Damn it! You are fucking good at this!"  
He could hear Petra giggle....  
 _It all started with the tea, as Petra saw that her disgusting sister in law resting in her own bed, Petra thought it would be best to take advantage of the time being. After bribing a neighbor in getting her some pills to get Levi aroused, she crushed it up and slipped it into her fiancé's drink.  
"Tch!" Levi groans in disgust as he sat in his office desk, sipping on the tea, "[Name] needs to teach you how to make good ass tea."  
Petra just simply out on a fake smile and went on her way to their shared room, until she heard Levi cry out her name. The sound of high heels click unto the marble floor, dress in a pink transparent laundre with a matching thong and stockings.  
Levi felt his member throbbing in pain, seeing a figure appearing at the doorway Levi grunts and sees his fiancé dressed in the very clothing he imagined his sister dressed in numerous times.  
"Damn it! What did you do to me?"  
Petra comes walking on, "Nothing, just crushed up some arousal pills and put them in your drink."  
"What?"  
She comes around his desk, Levi's body was drenched in sweat, " Damn it!"  
He reaches over for his fiancé, she shrieks and laughs at him...._

Levi moans loudly feeling himself explode inside his fiancé's mouth, Petra did not have time to drink in his bitter milk as Levi wanted to get this over and done with before his sister/lover figures out what he had done behind her back.  
Petra shrieks as Levi stood up, lifting her up and slamming her on his desk, like an animal he began to knaw and kiss Petra's neck, she moaned feeling his index finger slide under her thong stroking her wet womanhood.  
"Oh, Levi~" Petra cooes. Feeling the tip of his member simply brush against her wet flaps, pulling her thong to the side he pushed his hips forward....  
"B-brother?" A innocent voice calls out, that angelic sweet voice. Gasping, Levi stops what he was doing and slowly turned his head up to see me standing at the doorway of his office, I couldn't believe my eyes what I am seeing.  
Images of screwing my brother playing within my mind, I knew it was forbidden, but I couldn't help it. I love my brother, I mean I actually love him.  
"[Name]?" Levi calls out to me  
I scoffed and turned away disappearing behind the wall, Levi pulls away from Petra, "[Name]! Wait!"  
The sound of a door opening and slamming close echoed through the penthouse, again the door clicked open and then closed, "Damn it! Wait!" Petra heard Levi call out, "Let me explain!"  
The ginger hair woman hummed climbing off of the table she swerves her hips from side to side feeling rather proud with herself. Now the little wench that is holding back their wedding is finally gone.

I pushed the front door to the building open and stomped out bare foot and in a tank top and some shorts. Tears were falling down my face as I disappeared with a crowed of people.  
My heart aching with pain, of course the relationship I dream of having with my big brother is impossible, it could get him in trouble with the law and he could loose everything.  
"[Name]?!" Levi calls out pushing people of the way as he headed the opposite direction. Tears was threatening to fall from his eyes, just last night he was making sweet love to his sister, telling her how he exactly felt. Hell, Levi even promised that he will break up his engagement in return no matter what, that I will always stay by his side.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An hour had past, then two, and then three, four hours and then five. Suddenly night fell with no sign of his sweet lover/sister. Levi was pacing back and forth in the living room brushing his hair back, he couldn't imagine where his sweet lover had gone to. Police were searching as well, with no avail. Hearing footsteps coming over Levi turned and caught sight of the woman who practically will destroy people's lives just to get what she wants, but this time it won't happen.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Anyways hope you enjoy the series so far. Contains grammatical errors I will eventually fix, an Anti-Petra series, and plus the characters are too OCC, to what people are now complaining to me about....

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cameramen of the press, and citizens stood across the street as well known people of the upper class were climbing out of the back of SUVs and limos heading within the church as the couple of two different families are to be we'd this very day. The Ackerman family and the family their one relative is marrying into: the Ral family were slowly making their way inside the giant cathedral.

"Miss Ackerman!" A photographer calls out.  
"Miss Ackerman!"  
"Miss Ackerman! Over here!"  
Quickly other cameramen started to call out to me across the street, the loud clicking sound started to annoy the crap out of me as their cameras went off trying to catch a once in a lifetime photo of me without my brother at my side.  
I stood in a line along with my Uncle who I sadly came along to watch this unfortunate event take place right before my eyes.  
While waiting to get inside Kenny peeked over to see the sad frown draped over his favorite nieces beautiful face, he bumps his arm against me, I stares up at himm  
"Do not ruin the mood, [Name]. We need to inherit the Ral fortune for the sake of our household."  
"Yes, Uncle."  
Entering inside eyes from the Ral family, their friends and Levi's friends stared directly at me with complete flushed looks on their faces. It made me feel rather uncomfortable, my Uncle saw how people were staring at his niece, he leans over to me, "It may appears that you are the most beautiful female here compared to the bride."  
"Tck!" I ticked my tongue. My Uncle turns away and caught sight of a familiar person.  
"Isn't that?" Kenny stops and stares down the hallway to see a man with dirty blonde hair, a bad undershave haircut and a wrinkly appearance to his facial features, "I can't believe who I am seeing. Come my niece, it is time that you meet your future husband."  
"Eh?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Levi sat alone in a small room leaning over the window to see all these celebrities and other wealthy people walk up the stairs to this unfortunate event.  
With his one true love, his sister gone, returning to the family estate, refusing to speak to him; no matter how many times he wanted to speak to her, she refused to hear a word from him. No matter how many times Levi wanted to stop this upcoming wedding his family kept pressuring him into marrying some woman he no longer cared for. It was his sister he long to marry, and now that she no longer harbors any feelings towards Levi, the young man cannot fight against his family and Petra's....  
"Shit." Levi mumbled, moving to a nearby chair, he leans forward, entangling his fingers into his dark strands.  
There is a door knock, sighing Levi sat back on the chair he was sitting at, "What?"  
Opening up, he turns to see his Uncle Kenny, the same one who now is head of the entire Ackerman family, "Good day, my favorite nephew."  
"Tch! What do you want? Come to gloat about all the money you will inherit once I marry into that pathetic annoying family?"  
"Such venomous words, but no. I have come with your beloved sister--"  
"[Name]?"  
"Yes, but--"  
Levi's heart beated with such happiness, within a blink of an eye the groom stood up and made his way to the door, "I must see her."  
Kenny snatches the younger man's arm, stopping his nephew from seeing the young woman he still harbors feelings for, "I won't be so quick to see her if I was you. She is having a descent conversation with her future husband, Oluo Bozardo, heir to the Bozardo ultimate fortune."  
The sudden news shattered Levi's heart, "Tck! You are forcing me to marry someone born into a family of wealth and now you are forcing my sister to be into a family that has more money then Petra's. What kind of family is this?"  
"She is a grown woman, you cannot keep her to to yourself any longer, Levi. Just leave your sister alone, or you will regret ruining this marriage between you and the woman you actually love."  
"Actually, Uncle it is my sister I long for."  
"What?"  
Levi snags his arm away from his Uncle, "I am in love with my sister."  
Kenny responded with his body jerking and his hands tightening into fists.  
"Did she not tell you that she and I made love countless love those last few weeks before she returned to the family estate?"

Kenny's eyes widen in horror.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Silence, that is all I heard from the infamous playboy Oluo Bozardo, as we stood away from the rumbling noises of people happily greeting and being introduced to one another.  
"[Name]?" A familiar voice calls out both Oluo turned, my eyes widen to see my soon-to-be sister-in-law, dawning a her wedding gown. It was beautifully layered as it was coming together to her one hip.  
"Petra." I called out.  
"Ah, the bride to be decides to show her face to her ex-fiance." Oluo speaks out, I turned to him with a horrific look on my face.  
Ex-fiance? I thought, I turned to Petra, "What is he talking about Petra? What does he mean ex-fiance?"  
"It is not what it's like, [Name]. Oluo just wanted me for my money and that is all."  
"[NAME]!!!" I gasped hearing that familiar voice, Petra turns around to see the voice scream out my name again. My Uncle Kenny appeared down the hall, looking down one way and then towards me before he stomps over with a deathly look, "Give me one reason not to kill you, you wench!"  
I picked up the long satin gown and made a mad dash down the hall, "GET OVER HERE!!! YOU VILE WANTONESS!!!!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Levi was coughing violently, Erwin, Mike and Hanji were in the room with him as blood was pouring out of Levi's mouth. Curious and worried on lookers were peeking into the small room. There is no doubt that the news of Levi's current health crisis.  
He was nearly beaten to death by his infuriated Uncle and thanks to Mike's high indulgence in various scents, the tall blonde caught the scent of Levi's blood as it was being shed.  
"[Name]." Levi attempted to sit up, but was forced back down by Erwin.  
"Whoa! Lay down!"  
"[Name]!" Levi calls again, coughing, "Shit! My uncle is going to kill my sister!"  
"Alright, Levi. We will look for your sister in the meantime just lay back."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was gasping loudly for air as I stood behind the close door of a bathroom. Tears pouring down my face, I managed to loose my infuriated Uncle, but there is no place for me that is safe at the moment.  
He will draw a large crowd, he will embarrass the Ackerman family if he has to, to get a point across the entire family.  
Unbeknownst to me Kenny tried to kill my former love if it wasn't for the interference of one of the groomsmen barging in, now that everyone was focus of his nephew Kenny could attack and possible drive out the woman who nearly caused this wedding to never happen from this world.  
"[Name]!" Kenny's voice could be heard from down the hallway. I whimpered looking around for a place to hide. The banging sound of doors as he kicked them open, I was whimpering. The loud bashing sound was coming closer...

BANG!  
Closer...  
BANG!!  
Closer...  
BANG!!!  
Closer...  
BANG!!!!  
Closer...

"Oh, my dear niece." I whimpered loudly, there is no place to escape for me to hide, there is no hope of me getting out of here alive, I'm dead and I am going to burn in hell for my forbidden acts against God, "I hope you enjoyed your time on Earth."  
I walked away from the door and stood near the sink, holding unto my head ever so tightly....

BAM!!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Levi's eyes widen, as his body starts to go into shock.  
"Damn it! Where is the ambulance?!" Erwin calls out. Levi was bleeding rapidly from the inside, his Uncle would do anything to keep his family at bay and that includes erasing any family member that disobeys the law of humanity.  
Levi did not know what had gotten after him to expose his sister, but noe it is too late to turn back the clock.  
He failed as lover and as brother to protect her from any danger. His Uncle will stop at nothing to get to his sweet lover and fully blooded sibling deep down it feels like it is too late to save her, just like how had failed to save his own mother back then.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This ending is rather quick. It jumps from one timeline to another and could be confusing. It contains grammatical error that I will eventually fix. Either then that enjoy.  
DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Zoom! Zoom!" A young boy was dragging his car across the gigantic entrance hall. Grasping another car that was heading towards the one he was first playing with.  
A sound of tires screeching escaped from the dark haired boy's lips, "BOOM!!"  
The sound of a key unlocking the locked door, the boy's father appeared dressed in long dark pants, and a white dressed shirt with his sleeves rolled up, he was carrying in a car seat, "Daddy!"  
"Oi!" Levi happily greeted the young five year old child, resting the car seat that held his younger new born sibling, the young boy that mirrored his father's facial features and hairstyle knelt down next to his slumbering younger sibling. Levi walks off, scooping up the sore woman that just bore her second healthy child with him.

"Ah! Levi!" I shrieked happily, feeling my feet be lift off of the flight of stairs that led to the massive mansion.  
"I don't need you collapsing on the ground due to exhaustion, brat."  
Levi walks in setting me down on the ground, "Mommy!"  
"Asher." I called to my happy first born son seeing as he runs over wrapping his arm around me. It's been a couple days since I last seen him, and it has been tormenting knowing that the hospital wouldn't allow children his age to see his younger brother.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As I laid near death on the bathroom floor, I was gasping for air as my Uncle held firmly unto my neck.  
Death is all I seen in his eyes as my vision became hazy, Petra suddenly appeared gasping as she saw her sister in law near death being strangled by the man that nearly beaten her to a pulp.  
"What are you doing?!" Petra shrieks running over, wrapping an arm tightly around the man that nearly killed her fiance.  
Kenny pulled away and thrust the bride away, stumbling upon her gown Petra gasp. Her head and the sink behind her collided breaking her skull and opened a massive wound as blood gushed out of her head.  
Kenny realized what had happened, seeing Petra's beautiful light skin color quickly turn pale. He turns back to my weak stature body, open gashes and bruises quickly forming. Footsteps stopped as he turned to see Mike and several other groomsmen standing at the open doorway.

Lights of red and blue flared, as police surrounded the cathedral that the wedding of the century was to take place. News and cameramen were scrambling over police as they were trying to grab shots at the newly arrested Kenny Ackerman, followed by the loud sobs of the Ral family as news broke that Kenny killed Petra after witnessing her former sister-in-law be nearly killed by the infuriated man. Levi and I were quickly being escorted out on stretchers unto the back of the ambulance.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sound of a child's whimpering awoken Levi as he dreamt about that horrid day so long ago. It was painful from what he heard shortly after he awoken from unconsciousness that Petra is dead and his wife is barely clinging unto life.  
The sound of the door squeak open, turning his head he saw his first born son rushing in, "Daddy, the baby won't stop crying."  
Levi sat up, turning to see that my side of the bed was empty. The older man tosses his blankets to the side allowing, lifting his son off of the ground as they made their way to the nursery.  
"Shh!" I softly hushed my son, softly pouncing him up and down in my arms as I removed him from the changing table, "You will wake up your daddy and older brother."  
"Too late, kid."  
I turned to see my husband and son standing at the doorway, "I'm sorry."  
Levi comes in with Asher resting on his hip, "Don't apologize. We both signed up to this role, and had full knowledge about what we were getting into."  
He leans over kissing the scar that cut through my left eyebrow. The only piece of our past that is a constant reminder for Levi and his giant mouth.  
The newborn son was pressing against my chest, as swayed my body from side to side, in a successful attempt to calm him down. I leaned over to my other son and my husband to show them the addition to the family. Levi turns his onyx colored eyes to me, seeing a smile grazing upon my youthful face as I showed our son, Eren, to his older brother. Yes, it was against all laws of humanity to marry and have a family with a close relative, but to Levi it was worth it.  
No other woman, and sadly that includes Petra, would live up to the wife material his younger sister has developed throughout the years.  
Levi's heart was pounding fiercely with excitement at his new life with his sister-wife. It was difficult for his entire family to watch him marry his younger sister, but they sort have accepted the fact that Levi wouldn't let me go and marry the tongue biting bachelor Oluo Bozardo so easily; the Ackerman family expected this day to come eventually.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sound of laughter filled Eren's room, Mikasa, his younger sister by only a year forces him upon his back. Only wearing her undergarments, as she leaned over her handsome lover and brother smiling shyly at him.  
I sighed, their laughter echoed from Eren's room down to the large backyard, where Levi and I sat together at the round picnic table our oldest son, Asher, was keeping both Eren and Mikasa's friend Armin company in the garden. Seeing as our twenty year old son brushing a strand of the young boy's hair out of the way, while the young blonde sat between his legs, his back against our son's, reading a story to him.  
"Hmp!" A smile rested upon my face.  
"What now?" Levi presses his tea cup against his lips.  
"Do you not realize that our children found the love of their lives in this sinful filled world?"  
Levi rests the cup back down and sat back, "So I have. I can't stop them though, we did something against humanity as well."  
I turned to him, and my husband turned to me, "If I had go did and relive this life again, I most certainly will."  
"I guess we can let them be, but we must talk to both Eren and Mikasa about the cautions of having children together as siblings. The drugs I had to take, the needles that pierce my skin."  
"Well, Shitty-glasses is the best in making sure that children born between close relatives come out. So if our daughter does turn out pregnant due to her older brother then we can send her to that annoying bitch."

I snickered, I leaned over from underneath the umbrella to see clouds forming over the sun, "Oh, Levi. Only I could take your Ill humor."  
A slight smile appeared on my husband's face....

 

"That is one reason you are my wife, my dear sister and wife."

 

~END~


End file.
